Aftermath Life
by cidd-chan
Summary: Yumi's life after high school isn't what she thought it would be OCxYumixSachiko yuri
1. Chapter 1

A small dabble aboot

Own: Nuting

* * *

Yumi let the hot water flow down her tense body as she breath a sigh of relief. She had yet another rough day, first her class didn't not let up the endless boring lectures and to make it worse Yumi just pulled a double shift at work so yeah she's sore and tired.

Cutting the water Yumi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried her hair and slip on a pair of sweats that also act as her PJ bottom. She had no need for a shirt or any type of top since it will be discard later on.

After graduating from the Lillian Academy she immediately applied to the Lillian College next door. It was more convenient for Yumi and now she resides in the very apartment or house Kei Katou use when she went to school. And since Yumi already knew the landlord and was on good tern with her, she got a great discount on the rent, and she threw in the heater and a/c for free as long she was a student. Life was good and normal for the young college student.

Yumi walked into her living room after retrieving her third can of beer. She opened it and quickly down half the can. Yeah, normal. She was just a normal girl, living a normal life. She's getting by her classes; she went to work and has a steady paycheck to support her for awhile.

So why does she always do this every night? She would come home from work, tired and want to sleep, but she can't. She has to stay awake till after midnight for a certain person. For her Onee-sama also known as her lover. Sachiko-sama.

After settling down in her college life, Sachiko announced her wedding to Suguru Kashiwagi, her switch-hitter fiancée and cousin. Of course Sachiko hated to do such a thing. But Suguru was also against the idea since at the same time he had just got into a serious relationship with some guy he met and was determined to keep that relationship, so he and Sachiko made up a contract. Since the marriage was for the family they obvious had to wed but after, they were free to do whatever they want and see anybody they want.

After making up the contract they happily went off to their bachelors' party with not a worry in mind.

During Sachiko's bachelorette's party her stuck up, bitchy, rich friends were there and worse they were all staying at Sachiko's place, so they couldn't party in the house, so they waited till they went to bed, with wasn't long. They went to bed like around 11 so they were able to sneak out to Yumi's place to do some real serious partying.

There Sachiko got shit drunk and let lose so much that she almost raped Yumi who was also drunk. That night was declared the night of lost virgins, since everyone got so drunk that everyone just expressed themselves quite loudly.

The next morning during the wedding every Lillian girls were so hung over that they were ready to keel over. Luckily they were never asked to be in the wedding cause if they were they won't be able to hold themselves up and stop from throwing up. They all stayed in the back near the exit for quick runs to the bathroom to throw up almost every 5 minutes.

Sachiko wasn't looking good either. She was more hung over then the rest. Her face blue and she was about to pass out.

Of course the girls weren't the only ones hung over, Suguru and his buddies were looking as bad as they were.

When they started the wedding, Sachiko had to have a church wedding, so when they rang the big bell on top of the church, everyone held their head wishing they could die. And during the ceremony it was one of the funniest one could see.

Sei who wasn't as much hung over then everybody taped the ceremony and closed up on Sachiko's face. And when they kissed they were ready to throw up in each others mouth. But they held it down. When they got into the car that drove them back to Sachiko's place, they let out all the bile into buckets Suguru kindly place in the car just in case.

During the reception everyone stayed clear of the alcohol, except Sei who got drunk again. And in her drunken state made her do something's or some ones. The whole night she snuck away 3 to 4 waitress and by the end of the night she complain about the cheap booze and no hot ass around.

After the whole ordeal, Sachiko returns from her honeymoon taking full advantage of the contract and visit Yumi almost every night to let lose. Suguru even secretly taught Sachiko how to drive so she won't have to ask for a ride.

Yumi sipped on her fifth can of beer as she review today's notes. The lights soon were cut off, that means Sachiko was finally here. Yumi gave her a key so Sachiko can come in whenever she wants. Yumi dropped her notebook and finished the beer as arms wrapped around her shoulder. And soft lips on her neck trailing down her back.

Yumi turn and pushed Sachiko down on to the floor, her kimono unrevealing itself.

The moon reflected itself off a Sachiko's body. Yumi with her tipsy state fell captive and went for it.

Yeah it was pretty normal around here.

* * *

some more later


	2. Chapter 2

Yooo!!

Ok a little note, if you want to read this go ahead but other then that u can skip all this mindless dribble of mine and go straight on to the fic, but if your gonna read this little side note go on head

Ok so i got this message saying i should finish but if y'all read the first one i was think of continuing it but then i did get started on then i found out i had to leave the country for like a month i should have saved it on the account but i haven't been able to get online for like forever and when i did i noticed it had changes donr on the site and the fic i svaed on the account was deleted, ao im lucky cause i reread this second chap it was pretty ... something. y'all probably won't like the end part of this chap to all that said this fic was cute, well get ready to get M.

thnx for taking ur time and reading my little side note. well i've taken up of ur time so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own Nuting.

* * *

Yumi awoke feeling quite cold. She sat up to find herself by herself, like always. Yumi yawned and stretched out her back. She stared up at the ceiling before building up the strength to actually get up.

The morning was always the usual, after having her fill of Yumi; Sachiko would leave in the middle of the night to return home before anybody notice she was gone, leaving Yumi to wake up like this. Feeling of some sort of guilt feeling of continuing this affair. Even through Suguru, her husband knew about them, she was still a secret from Sachiko's entire family. Even Touko don't know. Fear she might blab.

Yumi sigh as she locked up her home. She walked down the pathway, on the way Yumi spots the landlord Yumiko watering her garden.

"Good Morning, Yumiko." Yumi politely bowed to the elderly woman.

"Oh Yumi good morning. Did you have nice night sleep?"

"I certainly did." Yumiko smiled and turned back to her flower.

"Well then, you should get to class now." Yumi bowed and walked off.

Yumi walked towards the campus, she could smell the ginko nuts off the ground. It was nauseating. Yumi stopped at a bench and sat down. She slowly breathe in and out, she slumped down on the bench resting her head back. She stared up at the sky, clear but cloudy. Yumi let out a sigh and close her eyes, she rested for a while.

"Yu~umi." A camera shutter went off causing Yumi to pop up her head to see Tsutako in front of her, smiling and holding a camera like always. Tsutako also enrolled at the college when she found out that their newspaper club was tight with the city paper, so when she graduates she might get regimentation.

"Tsutako! It's too early!" Tsutako sat beside her while taking another picture of Yumi.

"You look more tired then usual."

"Tell me about." Yumi rubbed her eyes and stiffed another yawn.

"Sachiko not letting you sleep again." Yumi groaned.

"Worse, I think she was on E last night." Tsutako thought for a second.

"E? You mean ecstasy?" Yumi nodded. Tsutako cocked her head.  
"Didn't think Sachiko does those kinds of things."

"Hanging with Suguru, I wouldn't be surprised if she down those shit every night before coming to me."

"Sooo last night was wild?" Yumi scoffed.

"I dunno, but I'm so spent." Tsutako stifled her laugh at Yumi's expense.

Yumi and Tsutako went their separate ways for class. Yumi entered her classroom, grabbing a seat near the back. She rested her head in hand watching as the remaining students gather in. She scans the rest of the room, looking back at eyes that always watch her. Yumi stopped wearing her pigtails and cutted her hair not too short like Reis' was but medium length.

Yumi looked away from the gazing eyes as the teacher walked in. Yumi let out yet another yawn as class started.

Yumi cracked her neck, she yawned for the…uhh she lost count how much she yawned that morning. Yumi entered the cafeteria; she right away spotted Tsutako sitting by herself while fiddling with her camera. Yumi sat across from her and laid her head down.

"Not gonna get something to eat?"

"Too tired to eat." Yumi mumbled.

"Never heard that one." Tsutako chuckled, Yumi just flipped her off, but she was so tired she let her arm drop onto the table.

Rest of the day dragged on like usual. Finally school ended, Yumi stretched out her arms and back feeling a satisfying crack. As she was packing up a fellow classmate approached Yumi. Miyuki was her name, one of many following eyes.

"Hi Yumi." She said in a shy soft voice.

"Hey Miyuki." Miyuki fiddled with her hands holding her bag.

"Ar-are you leaving now?" Yumi stood tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Um May I walk with you to the bus stop?" Miyuki hid her blush hoping Yumi wouldn't see. Of course Yumi can tell and smiled towards the girl for trying.

"Sure."

Yumi and Miyuki walked out side by side to the gate and bus stop. Miyuki kept her eyes towards the ground, she would occasionally look up at Yumi and Yumi would smile back at her, causing Miyuki to look back towards the ground blushing more.

When they go to the bus stop, Yumi checked her watch she wasn't late like usual. Yumi stood there waiting. Miyuki played with her bag, thinking of something to say.

"Um…Yu-yumi…" Yumi turned towards the girl. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Umm…uhh…"

"Oh here's the bus. You can tell me tomorrow." Yumi wave bye to the girl and entered the bus.

She seated and look back to see Miyuki hitting her forehead. Yumi mentally laughed. She did feel sorry for her for even trying.

Yumi rode the bus for a good half hour till it stop into town. Yumi exits the bus and walked a few blocks till she came across a book store where she works at. Upon entering she was greeted by a coworker and proceeded in to the employee break room. After changing into the store apron she went to the registers and begins her shift.

9 o clock quitting time, for Yumi anyways. Yumi was on her way to the employee break room till

"Yumi!" Yumi stopped in her track hopping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Yes?" Yumi turned and curse the gods. "Yes manager?"

"I need you to stay a few hours to work in the back."

"Yes manager." The manager turns and left. Yumi sigh. 'Great another night another double shift.'

10:15 Yumi was restocking boxes from new arrivals to empty boxes that needs to be flatten and thrown out. Yumi dragged the flatten boxes to the recycle bins out back. And she did all this by herself. As she was throwing the last box, a fellow coworker approach Yumi.

"Um hey Yumi." Yumi looked up at the girl

"Yea? Oh Yukina," Yumi dusted off her hands and walked up to the girl. "So was'up, you leaving now?"

"Yea, um I was wondering if you would like to go out for some coffee?" the girl was more blunt then the rest have ever tried. "Sorry, I'm still working and I don't get off till late."

"Oh…" Yumi lifted the girls chin so she was looking at Yumi.

"Maybe next time. Ok?" girl nodded. Yumi winked at her before turning to leave back into the store, leaving the girl mesmerized.

11:00 finally she gets to go home. Yumi happily gathered her things. The manager entered the break room and stopped when she saw Yumi. She cleared her throat getting Yumi's attention.

"Yumi, g-good work today."

"Thanks, manager." Ms. Manager quickly left. Yumi watch as she did so. Manager was a cute woman a few older then Yumi, slender but really up tight. She always have her hair in a tight ponytail, Yumi always thought she would look good with her hair down. But she don't dare to bring it up.

Yumi walked toward the bus stop that will take her to her place and she will be so glad when she does. Yumi straggled her self into her home. She threw her bag by the table and striped down. She entered her shower. She was so tired she felt like she couldn't hold herself up. After the shower she dried off and didn't bother to put on any clothes, she just stalked naked to her fridge and grabbed a beer. It even felt heavy for her, that's how tired she was.

She propped down on the table, she struggled to get the can open. She guzzled it down just as the lights were cut. She wasn't really up for this now. Arms wrapped themselves around Yumi as lips kissed down on her.

"Yumi? How come you're not wearing any clothes?"

"Too tired to put on anything." Sachiko turn Yumi so they faced each other. Sachiko's face were hazy and dazed looking.

"Then this might help." Sachiko pulled out a small vile with a small nuzzle on top.

"What is it?"

"Its an energy enhancer. You lick it up, see." Sachiko shook the vile on her finger and she lick up the substance. "See easy." Sachiko handed the vile to Yumi and got up, she untied her kimono.

Yumi licked up the stuff and it taste bitter. She grabbed her beer and down it. Once she finished it she got real light headed. She saw the kimono fall to the ground and the sight of Sachiko was more different then usual.

Suddenly a feeling came over Yumi like something she never felt before. Sachiko lean forward, her lips were moving but Yumi couldn't hear what she was saying. Yumi shook her head and reach for her beer, but as she reach out to grab the can it .seems to disappear like a mirage. But really she just miss the can

Sachiko giggled and pulled Yumi to her face. She gave the most heated, passionate kiss Yumi has ever felt since the bachelorette party, when Sei brought a tiny bag of white pills that will 'make the party seems more alive.'

Sachiko laid Yumi down and all Yumi could see was Sachiko abnormal glowing body, either from the moon light or the shit she just took. The ceiling started spinning and change colors.

Oh man was Yumi really freaking out.

* * *

so was i for like 5 minutes. i swear u take one fourth of a club pill and ur high for like 5 minutes, not even minutes, more like seconds

more maybe to come depends


End file.
